This application relates generally to peripheral devices used in photography systems. More specifically, this application relates to a system, devices, and methods to augment a large number of dissimilar groups of photographic peripheral devices to enable a substantially standardized intercommunication protocol between the peripheral devices and a various cameras, and between the peripheral devices themselves.